Mi Dulce Gatomon
by Lord Pata
Summary: <html><head></head>Los pensamientos de un digimon con el corazón roto debido a un amor imposible. ¿Serias capaz de amar en silencio a esa persona que sin saberlo te rompió el corazón? Lean y descubranlo.</html>


Hola. Lord Patamon aquí con un pequeño one-shot. Este one-shot es muy especial para mí por varias razones. En primera porque es la traducción al español de uno de mis one-shots en ingles que escribí hace ya varios años. El fic en ingles se llama "My Sweet Gatomon" y lo pueden encontrar en esta misma página. Solo vayan a mi perfil aquí mismo y en la lista de fics lo encontraran.

Sin embargo otra razón por la que este fic es muy especial para mi es porque la traducción no la hice yo. La hizo un buen amigo mío. Su nombre es SpyTaku299, ese es su nombre aquí mismo en esta página. Los invito a que lean su fic llamado "Una Nueva Aventura" pues es muy bueno.

Spytaku vio mi fic en inglés y me pidió permiso para traducirlo al español y yo se lo di. El resultado es este fic que a continuación publico previo acuerdo con Spytaku para poder subirlo en mi cuenta aquí en esta página. Además de traducirlo, Spytaku agregó algunos extras de su propia autoría al fic pero sin alterar la esencia del fic original, al contrario, lo mejoró en mi humilde opinión.

Pero ustedes serán quienes juzguen por ustedes mismos este pequeño escrito que es desde el punto de vista de un digimon cuyo corazón fue roto en pedazos por aquella digimon a quien el tanto amaba y aun ama.

Los dejo con este escrito hecho por mí en inglés y traducido, adaptado y co-escrito en español con SpyTaku99.

Disfrútenlo y de nuevo gracias SpyTaku por tu valiosa colaboración.

Digimon no nos pertenece, es propiedad de Bandai y Toei. Los personajes usados en este escrito fueron usados sin fines de lucro. 

**Mi Dulce Gatomon**

Muchas cosas han sucedido en todos estos años desde que te conocí, hemos compartido muchas cosas con todos nuestros amigos, muchas experiencias, muchos secretos.

Experimentamos incluso la alegría, la tristeza, la angustia, el miedo, incluso la muerte y el renacimiento.

Hola tal vez se pregunten de quien estoy hablando y porque lo hago, o quién soy yo, en primer lugar yo soy Patamon y estoy por contarles mi historia, de cómo empezó todo y de una Digimon que robo mi corazón.

Buscando atreves de todos mis recuerdos me queda muy claro cómo empezó todo esto.

Fue justo cuando empezamos nuestra primera aventura, en el momento en que conocí a Tk.

Tk y yo pasamos por muchas cosas, tuvimos muy malas experiencias desde el principio.

Recuerdo cuando lo único que quería era poder Digievolucionar para poder protegerlo y cuando al fin pude conseguir la luz de mi Digievolución fue solo para decirle un adiós.

Todo fue culpa del malvado de Devimon, alcance mi Digievolución solo para proteger a Tk de sus poderes y a cambio tuve que otorgar mi vida para poder acabar con Devimon.

Las lágrimas brotaban de los ojos de Tk pidiéndome que no me valla, era algo imposible.

Con mis últimas energías solamente le dije: "Volveré pronto si tú lo quieres así" y con esas últimas palabras me despedí para retornar a un Digihuevo.

Yo le hice una promesa a Tk, que lo volvería a ver pronto y era una promesa que pensaba cumplir, todo fue gracias a la esperanza de Tk que yo volví a renacer y ese fue el comienzo de una gran amistad entre Tk y yo.

Era una lástima que no pudiéramos disfrutar de nuestra amistad, porque en el momento en que renací estábamos rumbo al continente Server dentro de Whamon, en busca de los emblemas y las etiquetas de los niños elegidos, yo no estuve en el momento de la plática que tuvieron con Gennai, pero Tk me conto que él les dijo que tenían que ir al continente server para encontrar los emblemas y las etiquetas, fue una suerte que cuando yo renací en un Poyomon encontré la caja que contenía las etiquetas de los niños elegidos, fue la primera felicidad que tuvimos después de un tiempo, aunque no duro mucho.

Porque cuando llegamos al continente Server, ya nos asechaba un nuevo enemigo, se trataba del malvado simio de Etemon, el cual era un pésimo imitador de Elvis, cantaba terrible.

Él era un oponente muy difícil de vencer, él pudo detener a todos mis compañeros en sus etapas de nivel campeón, yo no podía hacer mucho acaba de renacer y no había Digievolucionado a Tokomon, pero después de mucho esfuerzo todos los niños elegidos encontraron su emblema, y el primero en activar su emblema fue Tai, gracias a Tai y a MetalGreymon el malvado de Etemon fue vencido, pero Tai nuestro líder desapareció por 2 meses, causando así la casi desintegración de todo el equipo.

Todos empezaron a irse por su cuenta, Tk y yo nos quedamos junto con Matt y Gabumon, pero Matt decidió explorar cerca del lago y nos prometió que volvería pronto, la ausencia de Matt causo en Tk mucha tristeza y esa tristeza fue aprovechada por un Digimon sirviente de un nuevo enemigo, su nombre era DemiDevimon, él se aprovechó de los sentimientos de Tk por su hermano y lo puso en mi contra, fue un golpe duro para mí, pero cuando creí que ya no había esperanza, nuestro líder regreso y me ayudo para recuperar a Tk.

De allí todo marcho mejor, empezamos a reunir al equipo de nuevo, nos enteramos que DemiDevimon había hecho lo mismo con todo el equipo haciendo que perdiéramos esa confianza que teníamos, aunque la más afectada de todo eso fue Sora, pero gracias al apoyo de todos los elegidos ella logro recuperarse.

Lo único malo es que no estábamos preparados para la llegada de un nuevo enemigo.

La llegada de Myotismon fue un golpe muy bajo para todos nosotros, solamente Izzy, Matt, Sora y Tai habían logrado que sus Digimon alcancen el nivel ultra mientras que yo apenas había Digievolucionado a Patamon.

Nos enteramos de los planes de Myotismon, él estaba por abrir las puertas del mundo real para ir a buscar al octavo niño elegido, todos nos pusimos de acuerdo en ir al castillo de Myotismon para tratar de evitar su cometido.

Al llegar era de suponerse que nos estaría esperando, fue allí cuando la vi por primera vez, sus movimientos amables y rápidos me cautivaron, no podía creer que estuvieras de su lado.

Fuiste capaz de derrotar a 5 de mis amigos en nivel campeón sin soltar una gota de sudor, me quede tan sorprendido por tu fuerza y agilidad que desde ese momento me robaste el corazón.

Poco después de que lográramos llegar al mundo real, descubrimos la verdad, tú eres una de nuestras compañeras y la Digimon del octavo niño elegido.

El destino me dio otra sorpresa, fue increíble saber que tu Digievolución era la de un Ángel, no era difícil de imaginar que tu Digievolucionarias en un Ángel y fuiste capaz de vencer a Myotismon por primera vez.

Y aun cuando creíamos que todo había acabado Myotismon regresa y fue ahí que tú y yo nos unimos para lanzar las flechas de Luz y Esperanza para hacer Digievolucionar a Agumon y Gabumon para así poder eliminar de una vez por todas al maligno Myotismon o al menos eso pensábamos.

Esa fue una de muchas alegrías y el poder pasar contigo esos momentos los hiso los mejores, lástima que lo bueno no dura mucho y cuando la neblina causada por Myotismon se dispersó nos dejó ver que nuestro mundo el Digimundo corría nuevamente peligro, los Dark Masters fueron la primera de nuestras preocupaciones al llegar al Digimundo.

Una vez que acabamos con todos los Dark Masters nuestro verdadero enemigo revelo su identidad: Apocalymon.

Fue el enemigo más difícil con el que luchamos y gracias al corazón de los niños elegidos pudimos vencer.

Después de la derrota de Apocalymon nos hicimos inseparables, los mejores amigos, no tenía la menor idea de lo que el destino nos tenía preparado para el futuro.

Así fue como pasaron 3 años desde nuestra primera aventura, fue allí cuando sucedió, cuando conocimos a nuevos compañero y aunque nunca supe cómo fue que paso, como fue que tu corazón al que tanto anhelaba pertenecer fue a dar en manos de él, su nombre es: Veemon.

Él fue mi gran amigo y mi rival por tu amor, sin embargo el gano… bastardo afortunado.

Tú y yo continuamos con nuestra amistad, siempre soñé con ser algo más que tu simple amigo, aún recuerdo la vez que bailamos al ver a Kari en su clase de baile.

Pero pronto dejamos de pasar tanto tiempo juntos como lo hacíamos antes y todo fue culpa de él, de tu ser querido.

Era natural que quisieras pasar más tiempo con él, tú querías estar con el tanto como fuera posible para besarlo, abrazarlo y amarlo.

Darle el amor más puro que solo un Ángel como tú puede dar.

Aún recuerdo como sentía mi corazón rompiéndose en mil pedazos cuando te vi besarlo por primera vez, sentía que quería morir en vida, no entiendo como llegue a pensar que tenías sentimientos por mí.

Como fui tan tonto para pensar que llegarías amar a alguien como yo, era un sueño imposible, un sueño que nunca se hiso realidad.

Pero estaré bien siempre que tú lo estés, estoy seguro de que tarde o temprano voy a ser capaz de seguir adelante y encontrar a mi alma gemela, pero nunca seré capaz de amar a otro Digimon como te amo a ti.

Y siempre pase lo que pase tú serás Mi Dulce Gatomon.

**FIN  
><strong>

Gracias por haber leído este pequeño escrito que me inspiré en escribir luego de ver como en algunos fics donde Gatomon está de pareja con otro digimon, Patamon termina con el corazón roto y ni siquiera encontrando un nuevo amor para el quedándose solo desde el punto de vista de tener una pareja a quien amar.

De momento, esto ha sido todo. Al menos por ahora. La historia de Patamon aún no ha terminado. Un corazón roto puede reconstruirse si se lucha porque asi sea, si no se pierde la esperanza y no se deja vencer por el dolor de un amor no correspondido. ¿Quién Sabe? Tal vez simplemente no era el momento. Tal vez sea cuestión de tener paciencia y dejar que el tiempo haga su trabajo. Lo importante es nunca perder la fe. No dejar que el amor no correspondido nos aparte de esa persona que aunque no comparta sentimientos románticos con nosotros, aun nos tenga un cariño especial como buenos amigos que siempre han estado ahí cuando se les necesita.

Tal vez, el día menos esperado, cuando menos lo imagines, esa misma persona podría darse cuenta de que si nos ama pero solo necesitaba tiempo para comprenderlo. Quizás este pueda ser el caso de Patamon, pero solo el tiempo lo dirá.

Dejen reviews con sus comentarios y pensamientos, serán muy bien recibidos. Hasta otra ocasión y gracias por leer.


End file.
